


Подарок, который только ты можешь оценить

by Arabella77



Category: Cadfael Chronicles - Ellis Peters
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, No copy to another site, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21959743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arabella77/pseuds/Arabella77
Kudos: 2





	Подарок, который только ты можешь оценить

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Present Only You Can Appreciate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1634027) by Valdhery [archived by [yuletide_archivist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist)]. 



Кадфаэль сидел у очага, склонившись над деревянным столом, и плакал. 

С раздражением вздохнув, он вытер текущие по щекам слезы. Это была извечная проблема с чисткой лука, даже когда он был старым и сухим, но тут уж ничего не поделаешь. 

Что там говорил приор Роберт?  
— Раз уж ты всегда носом в своих травах, то не откажешься помочь приготовить приправу к Рождественской трапезе?

Затем морщинистое лицо приора скуксилось еще больше, когда он добавил, словно внезапно спохватившись:  
— Только постарайся не отравить всех нас. 

Кадфаэль испытал искушение — о, всего лишь на мгновение, прежде чем выбросил из головы эту весьма нехристианскую мысль — добавить чуть больше хрена в то отдельное блюдо, которое приор всегда ел на Рождество. Возможно, он мог бы упомянуть об этой идее где-нибудь, чтобы Освин ее подслушал — по чистой случайности, разумеется.

Порезав на мелкие кусочки последнюю из первой дюжины луковиц, Кадфаэль запрокинул голову, ожидая, пока слезы не утихнут. Шестеро других братьев занимались приготовлением кушаний, но они работали на другом конце стола, так что Кадфаэль мог наслаждаться относительной тишиной и покоем.  
— Брат Кадфаэль! Брат…! 

Весьма относительной тишиной и покоем. 

Освин вбежал в кухню с характерной неуклюжестью слишком быстро выросшего мальчишки, едва не опрокинув при этом скамейку. Однако ничего страшного не произошло, и с раскрасневшимся от бега лицом он мгновенно вскочил на ноги. Кадфаэль вздохнул, борясь с желанием закатить глаза, но не смог удержаться от легкой улыбки, тронувшей уголки его губ.  
— Брат Кадфаэль, ты нужен немедленно, — выкрикнул Освин, едва отдышавшись.  
— Успокойся, Освин. Сколько раз я тебе говорил… — укоризненно начал Кадфаэль.  
— Брат, это шериф…  
— Шериф? — теперь монах несколько встревожился. — А в чем дело?  
— Ты ему нужен, он отправил сообщение, и отец аббат послал меня сказать, чтобы ты шел сразу же, — выпалил Освин на одном дыхании.  
— Что произошло? Несчастный случай? Или кто-то заболел?

"Господи, пусть это не будет еще одним убийством", — взмолился Кадфаэль. — "В ночь перед Рождеством…" 

— У нас нет никаких подробностей, — ответил Освин. — Но отец аббат не выглядел слишком обеспокоенным. Я принес твою сумку прямо сюда.  
— Хорошо. Тогда ты можешь взять на себя обязанность по чистке лука, пока меня не будет.

Мальчик скривил лицо, хотя изо всех сил старался сдержаться; наблюдать за этим было весьма интересно.

— Ээ… я действительно должен, брат? Я тут вспомнил, что мне нужно сделать кое-что еще…  
— Такой сильный и ловкий парень, как ты, управится с этим в одно мгновение, — заверил его Кадфаэль.

Взяв свою сумку и сделав вид, что не замечает укоризненного взгляда Освина, монах вышел из кухни, пробежал мимо келий и вышел во внутренний двор. Понадобился лишь момент, чтобы брат привратник открыл ворота, и вскоре Кадфаэль был уже в пути.  
Тепловатые лучи предвечернего солнца освещали заснеженные крыши Шрусбери, и Кадфаэль зашагал к замку, стараясь наслаждаться прогулкой, несмотря на грызущее глубоко внутри беспокойство. Он лишь надеялся, что какой бы ни была причина, по которой Хью нуждался в его помощи, она не была серьезной. Хотя, с другой стороны, если это действительно так, Хью придется заплатить за его уже изрядно замерзшие ноги. 

***  
— Наконец-то ты здесь! — сказал Хью, когда Кадфаэль появился в покоях Элин, куда его направили после прибытия в замок.  
— Я пришел так быстро, как только смог, — начал Кадфаэль. — Кто бы ни нуждался во мне, это явно не ты, так где же…  
— О, но ты ошибаешься. Я действительно тот, кто нуждается в тебе. Вернее, я, Элин и Жиль, — поправился шериф. 

В этот момент вошла Элин, а следом за ней, широко улыбаясь, топал Жиль. В одной руке малыш держал деревянную игрушку, а в другой — кусок сладкой булки, и очевидно, был совершенно счастлив.  
Несколько сбитый с толку, хотя уже начавший все понимать, Кадфаэль нахмурился.  
— Прошу прощения?  
— Ну… — неторопливо произнес Хью, и на его губах появилась улыбка. — Не хочешь ли присесть? Ведь ты — наш почетный гость, знаешь ли.  
— Ты хочешь сказать, что никто не болен, — укоризненно произнес Кадфаэль.  
— Я никогда не говорил, что кто-то болен, — ответил Хью, полный притворного удивления. — Если мой посланник так сказал, он очень сильно ошибся.  
— Ладно… — как Кадфаэль ни старался, он не мог припомнить, чтобы Освин упоминал о какой-либо болезни или ранении. — Но ты же знал, что отец аббат подумает…  
— Я не знал ничего подобного, правда, Элин?  
— Разумеется, нет, — ответила молодая женщина. Ее бледное лицо осветила улыбка. — Мы так редко видим тебя, брат Кадфаэль; и нам всегда хотелось, чтобы Рождество ты провел с нами. Всего лишь один раз. 

Кадфаэль изо всех сил пытался придать своему лицу укоризненное выражение, что было довольно затруднительно.  
— Тебе не следовало так делать, — пробормотал он.  
— Неужели? Я все время забываю, — беспечно ответил Хью. — В любом случае, теперь, когда ты здесь, мы тебя задержим. К тому же, у меня есть для тебя подарок.  
— Подарок? — любопытство одержало над Кадфаэлем верх, и у праведности в этой битве не было ни единого шанса.  
— Да, подарок. Его еще здесь нет, но он должен появиться в любой момент.  
Благочестие сделало последнюю попытку, прежде чем отправиться в полное и позорное отступление.  
— Я никак не могу согласиться, Хью.  
Элин рассмеялась.  
— Не волнуйся, брат, — сказала она, взяв его за руку и потащив к креслу. — Именно этот подарок ты вполне можешь принять. К тому же, лишь ты сможешь оценить его по достоинству. 

На этот раз Кадфаэль был действительно озадачен. Он посмотрел на нее, затем на Хью, который явно наслаждался происходящим. В конечном счете, монах вздохнул — с удовлетворением, как человек, сдавшийся ради того, что он не должен был делать, но чего ему очень хотелось.  
— Я вижу, что у меня нет особого выбора. 

Жиль, которому исполнилось шесть, был уже довольно большим для подобного рода упражнений (хотя совершенно не желал в этом признаваться), начал взбираться на колени монаха, что было довольно затруднительно, поскольку обе его руки были заняты. Крошки от сладкой булки упали на грубую ткань наплечника Кадфаэля, но в итоге усилия мальчика были вознаграждены и он торжествующе прижался к монаху.

— А теперь я пленник молодого мастера Берингара, — печально вздохнул Кадфаэль. — Может быть, меня выкупят, милорд?  
— Так и будет, — ответил Хью. — Вообще-то, твой спаситель уже в пути, если ты дашь ему еще немного времени. А теперь, самое время поесть.  
— Мой спаситель? — повторил Кадфаэль, хотя и позволил отвести себя к длинному, стоящему посреди комнаты прямоугольному столу, где их уже ждали различные блюда.

Остальные члены семьи Берингар тоже заняли свои места, и казалось, никто из них не был готов дать ему внятного объяснения. Хотя, если честно, Жиль уделял еде больше внимания, нежели своему крестному.  
— Может быть, ты помнишь, — заметил Хью, — как через несколько дней после нашего знакомства, ты взял надо мной верх? И с тех пор мы ни разу не были квиты?  
— Я не видел, чтобы ты жаловался на результаты.  
— Конечно, нет, — шериф улыбнулся. 

Легкое движение его плеча подсказало Кадфаэлю, что он гладит руку Элин под столом.  
— Тем не менее, я полагаю, что в качестве мести ты должен остаться в неведении. Возможно, тогда ты поймешь, каково это — пытаться вести расследование, когда тебя опережают на два шага.  
Кадфаэль скрестил на груди руки.  
— Я понятия не имею, к чему ты клонишь.  
— Именно в этом и дело, брат. Ты ведь возьмешь немного мяса, правда? 

Сколько Кадфаэль ни пытался во время трапезы получить от Хью или Элин еще какие-либо подсказки, они упорно меняли тему разговора. Даже Жиль не допустил ни малейшего промаха. В конечном счете, Кадфаэль сдался и постарался насладиться едой. Он так преуспел в этой последней попытке, что даже удивлялся, как после этого ему вообще удалось что-то проглотить на Рождественской трапезе в аббатстве. К счастью, у него еще есть некоторое время, чтобы переварить все это, так как совсем недавно он услышал призыв к вечерне. 

Сразу после того, как подали десерт, послышался осторожный стук в дверь, и вошел юный паж.  
— Милорд, — официально произнес мальчик, — только что прибыл гость, которого вы ожидали.  
— Ну, наконец-то! — воскликнул Хью, вставая. — Пусть он войдет.  
Полагая, что это связано со знаменитым "сюрпризом", Кадфаэль напряженно ждал. Долго ждать не пришлось; всего через несколько мгновений в комнату вошел высокий человек в капюшоне. Он казался немного знакомым, хотя монах не мог видеть черты его лица, и Кадфаэль осторожно вытянул шею, в попытке разглядеть что-нибудь под капюшоном. Тем временем Хью отпустил пажа и предложил новому гостю сесть. 

— Я надеюсь, поездка была не слишком трудной, — сказал он.  
— Нет, но моя лошадь начала прихрамывать, и последние несколько миль мне пришлось ехать спокойно, — ответил незнакомец.

Этот голос… Кадфаэль слышал его всего несколько раз, и все же он был невероятно знакомым. Казалось, он проникал в самую душу. И когда, наконец, незнакомец откинул капюшон, перед ним появилось именно то лицо, что Кадфаэль ожидал увидеть, хотя и не осмеливался в это поверить. Но затем желтые ястребиные глаза посмотрели прямо на него, и монах мог лишь принять это, как факт.

— Оливье… — голос Кадфаэля прозвучал слабо, но он услышал себя словно со стороны. 

Суровые черты лица его сына смягчились в улыбке. Кадфаэль впервые заметил, хотя и немного рассеянно, насколько обликом похож на Мариам ее… их сын. Волосы, глаза, изгиб скул…

— Здравствуй, отец, — тихо сказал Оливье. — Лорд Берингар был так добр, что пригласил меня, поэтому я решил заехать на некоторое время. Я не могу остаться надолго… — сожаление в голосе рыцаря было искренним, и этот факт очень обрадовал Кадфаэля.

— Я… очень рад тебя видеть, — мягко ответил монах. Он знал, что его голос немного дрожит, но ему было все равно. 

Теперь Хью и Элин широко улыбались, радуясь счастью своего старого друга. И, чтобы дать отцу и сыну немного побыть вдвоем, тихонько вышли из комнаты. Несмотря на свою обычную сдержанность, Оливье не стал дожидаться, пока они выйдут, чтобы крепко обнять отца.  
— Я желаю тебе счастливого Рождества, отец, — шепнул он на ухо Кадфаэлю.


End file.
